The Fallen Knight
by Knucklejoe8
Summary: "He is efficient. He is Brutal. He is an unstoppable force, clad in steel and fire... For he is undying. He is Shirou." -Excerpt from 'The Lives and Times of Kaleido Shirou Schweinorg


Fate/Stay Night and Dark Souls are owned by their respective owners. I own nothing.

* * *

Shirou grit his rotted teeth together as flames met his sword. The sound of steel against steel resonated around the Font of The First Flame. It jarred him, sinking deep into the ash and throwing the ash around the arena. But his sword held. Pushing off, he sent the flaming sword away and swung at the rotten arm holding it. The wielder jumped back, avoiding the entirety of the sword, and landed 5 yards away.

Shirou flicked out his blade, cleaning it of blood. It too was imbued with fire, small flames flickering around the blade. They were small, yes, but even the smallest of flames could burn down a kingdom. They burned with power, matching the look of it's wielder's eyes. The blade itself, however, was a different story.

It was not charred by the licking of eternal flames. No, it thrived in the flames. After touching the flames of the dead king's sword, it ate the flames like the darkness threatening to devour a candle. But these flames never died, thus empowering the blade further.

The sword was from the corrupted knights of the four fell kings, who were fooled by the old sadistic snake named Kaathe; a Darkwraith. Given the Art of Lifedrain, they went mad by the need for humanity, stealing it from the poor humans of New Londo, the place they resided. Even the Abyss Walker couldn't force back the darkness, and thus the three keepers flooded the city, along with all the residents.

The blade was evil, without a doubt. It had taken more souls and humanity than any other creature on the planet. For as long as it sought blood, it would never dull. Never break. And even though good had been done with the blade, there was no way for it to redeem itself.

As it was as corrupt as the Abyss itself.

The Cinderlord charged. In response, Shirou lifted his shield. The sword crashed down upon it, sending a hail of sparks and flames above his head. But the shield didn't falter. It held even as the force created an explosion, booming across the arena. It shook the pillars of charred stone, rocked the spirals of rock, but the steel held before the blow that could destroy mountains.

On it's face, a beast howled. Sif, the Great Grey Wolf, molded permanently onto the shield, sent fear and terror in his foes. It was the shield worthy of the Abyss Walker himself, Artorias. Created from the soul of Sif, it could take arrows like light rain, and flames cannot burn through the shield. Only magic or the miracle of lightning could hope to pierce the soul forged steel.

Shoving the shield into the ashes, Shirou reached into his bottomless box. Out of it, he pulled out a beautiful black bow. It was the Black Bow of Pharis. Wielded by the legendary bowwoman Pharis, who could shoot twice as far and twice as accurate as the land's finest, Shirou pulled it off her corpse when she sought to claim his life in the forest.

Pulling back the string, he had nocked an arrow of lightning, the tip shining in the dim lit arena. Standing, he loosed the arrow directly in the eyes of the mad king. The arrow screamed as it flew and found it's mark. It sent waves of electricity through him, and the Cinderlord was momentarily stunned.

Shirou quickly deposited his bow into the bottomless box. In it's place, he pulled out a dagger. It was snow white and gleamed in the low light. It's edge was sharp enough to cut an unhealing wound, and sturdy enough to not dull after a good slashing.

It was Priscilla's Dagger. It was the sign of the covenant he held with her. Saving her from the imprisonment of the Darkwraiths and her solitude in the canvas. But he couldn't save her from the canvas. It is a constant reminder of his failures.

But with it, he would cast miracles. To become one with the shadows, to become one with the mist, and to become one with the blizzard. And only Shirou could cast these miracles, for he is the only one Priscilla's heart belongs to.

It a second, Shirou was gone. One with the shadows. The only sign of him existing were the prints in the ash.

He approached the burning king, who could only look blankly in his mad state. Shirou lifted the dagger above his head and stabbed it directly into the back of the king.

The king let out a silent roar. Quickly, he turned around and swung his weapon directly at Shirou. He barely had time to pull out the dagger before the flaming sword was upon him. It dug into his armor and burned his flesh, but was not greatly harmed.

His armor was created for the best, the elite, of the knights of Astora. It may be beaten and charred, but it would not break even before a blade of legend.

And so it held.

Bleeding and now burned, Shirou rolled beneath the next swing and came up a distance away from the Cinderlord.

Reaching into his bottomless box to put Priscilla's dagger away, Shirou's hand brushed against an object. It felt like cloth, more holy than any he had ever held. He felt unworthy to wield the weapon.

It was the Sunlight Talisman, once held by the one of the sun, Solaire of Astora. He fell to madness before a bug of false light, and Shirou was forced to kill the once jolly man.

A shade of anger flickered in Shirou's eyes. Another he had failed to save.

Memories flickered through his eyes. All of his failures.

He could not save Rin, who was kidnapped by the crystal dragon and experimented and violated to the point of becoming a monster almost unrecognizable, if but for her eternal cries.

He ended her life as she and her 'sisters' begged him to do so.

He could not save Sakura, who was abused by her brother and dragged into the Abyss, only to become one of things he despised.

He bludgeoned her to death with his shield after his sword broke against her armor.

He could not save the Fair Lady, for he slew the Witch of Chaos, who only wished to help her sister.

He only wept as the Fair Lady greeted him with a kind smile, mistaking him for her sister.

He could not save Anastacia the Firekeeper, for when he returned her stolen soul, she thanked him for the chance to die human.

He fought the knight of Carim to give her life, but she only sought to die.

He could not save Rhea, for even after killing her maddened guards to protect her, she was taken by the duke.

He found her starved corpse, violated on the floor of her cage.

He could not save Laurentius, for he revealed the location of the Mother of Pyromancy, and he found his way to madness.

He burned him with the very same flame that was given to him.

He could not save Priscilla, for she was eternally bound to the canvas for the sin of being in existence.

He could only say goodbye so many times.

Shirou's vision flooded with red. He was beyond berserk. His rage knew no bounds, as he released a sound no mortal should hear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Shirou grabbed the only thing within range : The Font of the First Flame.

It set his body ablaze with the first flames, but he couldn't feel them. The sense of anger coursing through his veins overran all feeling, and all he thought was about how to dismember Gwyn in the most painful of ways.

Every movement was observed. Every weakness was seen. Every strength already recorded.

And he charged, unafraid nor tired, directly at the Cinderlord.

For it was Shirou who killed men, monsters, demons and Gods.

For he is undying

For he is

Shirou

The Fallen Knight.

* * *

_**Alright, that's a wrap. This was a short little one-shot created by me for the fanfiction series 'The Lives and Times of Kaleido Shirou Schweinorg.' It is based on the trace called 'The Fallen Knight,' which fascinated me ever since reading it 5 months ago. And now, I've finally decided to write something about it, even though I know that the series is unlikely to ever get back up on it's feet.**_

_**While there are many things that might've gone wrong with this, I feel like this will fill the little gap that was made when Santo stopped writing his glorious snippets.**_

_**Oh well. Anyway, I'm putting a stats sheet below here incase anyone wanted to check his stats according to the Servant Parameters and Dark Souls stats. If you find something that doesn't fit, such as a class skill or personal skill, please pm me. I'll update it as soon as I can.**_

_**So here they are:**_

**Dark Souls Stats:**

**Soul Level : 120**

**Starting Class : Knight**

Vitality : 40

Attunement : 12

Endurance : 40

Strength : 50

Dexterity : 24

Resistance : 15*

Intelligence : 9

Faith : 11

**Armor**

Elite Knight Set

**Armaments**

Greatshield of Artorias

Fire Darksword

Black Bow of Pharis

Priscilla's Dagger

*If you are planning on making this an actual build, please don't level up Resistance. It's useless. I was just using it because of Shirou's actual durability.

**Servant Stats****

Servant : Probably Berserker, though possible Saber

Identity : Shirou, the Fallen Knight

Strength : B+ (A)

Endurance : A (A+)

Agility : B (A)

Mana : C

Luck : E

**Skills**

Battle Continuation : A (Unless you consider that he cannot die, in which case A+)

Mad Enhancement : C

Instinct : A

Mental Resistance : D

Magecraft : C-

Magic Resistance : D (When attacked by 'dark' magic : B)

**Noble Phantasms**

Priscilla's Dagger : C (Anti-Unit, capable of 3 miracles : Invisibility, Concealing Fog and Raging Blizzard.)

Font of the First Flame : E-EX (Anti-Unit to Anti-World. Power determined by amount of 'evil')

**Others**

Estus Flask : A (Support, capable to heal any wound in a second, so long as the user can 'take a swig')

**This is for if he was summoned as a Servant

Edit : Someone should seriously write this story. To whomever feels like doing so, I will support you. I can't handle a project so large at this moment. I also changed some things with the servant skills.


End file.
